With the advent of mobile internet, upgrading of electronic products is getting quicker and quicker, and people have higher and higher requirements on performance of the electronic products in various aspects. High quality music function is one of the various aspects. As a result, the electroacoustic system needs to be continuously improved. A high quality speaker module is one of the essential parts to realize the high quality music function.
A speaker module generally includes a housing and a speaker accommodated in the housing. During assembling of the speaker module, the speaker is installed first, then a damping sheet is attached to seal the housing, so as to accomplish the assembling process. In order to balance an internal pressure and an external pressure of the speaker module, a leaking structure is usually arranged on the housing for balancing the air pressure. In order to avoid failure of the leaking structure caused by shielding, in the prior art, the leaking structure generally includes a cone-shaped leaking hole with a decreasing diameter from inside to outside at the bottom of the housing, and an air guiding groove that is provided within the housing and in communication with the leaking hole. However, involved processing steps are complicated and the manufacture efficiency is low.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a new speaker module to solve the above problem.